Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} + 9 = 10\sqrt{x} + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $8\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} + 9) - 8\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 3) - 8\sqrt{x}$ $9 = 2\sqrt{x} + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $9 - 3 = (2\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3$ $6 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{6}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $3 = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $3 \cdot 3 = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = 9$